Combat
Combat A Major action can be an Attack action, a full movement, casting a Spell, Using an item or using a complex skill like lock picking. A Minor action can be a single melee attack, a one hex movement or using any skill with an instantaneous use i.e perception, intimidate. A character may at any time in a round attempt to gain a better initiative by using their major action to Re-Roll their initiative score. If a players has henchmen / Summoned creatures or any form of auto attacking magical effects they may all the decisions and movements for these items in their own turns. The only permissible actions outside of your own turn are to speak a simple phrase of advice to another player i.e "Get the mage!", Use one of their pre-selected Re-Actions or make checks against triggered effects, If a landslip occurs for example a character may opt to make a free perception check to see if it coming in their direction, To make a check to see if causing a landslip would come in their direction normally would take a minor action. This process continues until every enemy (or player) has been killed or leaves combat. Attack Action An attack Action is your character making either a physical or ranged attack against your target. When you make an attack roll, you roll a d20 and add your attack bonus. (Other modifiers may also apply to this roll.) If your result equals or beats the target’s Armour Class, you hit and deal damage. Using a Full Action you may deduct 3 from your attack bonus to get an additional melee attack with your remaining modifier, If you use multiple attacks you cannot use any other combat ability, This effect can only be used on your primary attack but not on additional attacks gained any other way. If a character has a weapon skill of +9 they can make 1 attack at +9, two attacks at +6, three at +3 or four at +0. Automatic Misses and Hits A natural 1 (the d20 comes up 1) on an attack roll is always a miss. A natural 20 (the d20 comes up 20) is always a hit. Attack Bonus Your attack bonus with a melee weapon is: Weapon Skill bonus + Strength modifier + Magical Modifiers With a ranged weapon, your attack bonus is: Weapon Skill Bonus + Dexterity modifier + Magical Modifiers + range penalty Damage When your attack succeeds, you deal damage. The type of weapon used determines the amount of damage you deal. Effects that modify weapon damage apply to unarmed strikes and the natural attacks of creatures. Damage reduces the target’s current hit points. Minimum Damage If penalties reduce the damage result to less than 1, a hit still deals 1 point of damage, each dice involved has a minimum of one damage I,e 1D10 does a minimum of 1, 3D4 does a minimum of 3. Each additional magical effect stacked onto an attack has its own minimum damage threshold of 1, i.e A mace with fire enchantment and negative energy damage does 1 3 times, some special abilities will also increase their own minimum damage value. Strength Bonus When you hit with a melee or thrown weapon, including a sling, add your Strength modifier to the damage result. A Strength penalty, but not a bonus, applies on attacks made with a bow that is not a composite bow. Weapon Damage When you hit you add your weapon damage skill to any damage you deal Ability Damage When you roll a critical hit you roll additional damage dice determined by the critical multiplier of your weapon, each dice has its own minimum damage of 1 but your total damage is combined for purposes of damage reduction. Ability Damage Certain creatures and magical effects can cause temporary ability damage (a reduction to an ability score). Armour Class Your Armour Class (AC) represents how hard it is for opponents to land a solid, damaging blow on you. It’s the attack roll result that an opponent needs to achieve to hit you. Your AC is equal to the following: 10 + armour bonus + shield bonus + Armour Skill Note that armour limits your Dexterity bonus, so if you’re wearing armour, you might not be able to apply your whole Dexterity bonus to your AC. Sometimes you can’t use your Dexterity bonus (if you have one). If you can’t react to a blow, you can’t use your Dexterity bonus to AC. (If you don’t have a Dexterity bonus, nothing happens.) Enhancement Bonuses Enhancement effects make your armour better, They are usually present on magical items. Deflection Bonus Magical deflection effects ward off attacks and improve your AC, deflection is usually granted by magical effects imbued in equipment or ongoing magical effects. Natural Armour Natural armour improves your AC, natural armour is usually related to chitinous plating, extra thick hide or innate magical effects. Hit Points A characters hit points are equal to the total number of skill points they have invested. When your hit point total reaches 0, you’re disabled. When it reaches -1, you’re dying. When it gets to – your constitution score, you’re dead. Speed Your speed tells you how far you can move in a round and still do something, such as attack or cast a spell. Your speed depends mostly on what armour you’re wearing. Speed is usually measured in hexes, which is a space on the game board. Magic Effects In a situation where magical effects would overlap the effect with the most caster skill takes precedence. Each person can have one active divine effect, one active arcane effect and one active channelling effect, This rule only applies to areas where the effects overlap i.e bonuses to a certain roll, Attack damage, Stackable bonuses. Line of Sight Most attacks of any kind require line of sight, this means that a direct line of hexes between the viewer and the target must be free of obstacles, some small objects and creatures can be in the way and not obstruct your field of vision. Destructible terrain It is possible in R.A.G.E to smash down walls & doors, Collapse ceilings and destroy floors, to do so you must overcome the objects hardness and hit points to reduce it to ruin, typically destroying a roof will create an empty square above and some difficult terrain directly below. Cover Partial cover makes all ranged attacks suffer disadvantage. Creatures in full cover cannot be hit by ranged attacks and may make reflex saves to use the cover to avoid AOE attacks. Size Categories Each size category takes up a set number of hexes on the battle map, converting between size categories causes some stat adjustments as follow: Combining Skill Checks Any character may assist another in a skill check; provided their skill is within 5 points of the character they are assisting they will grant that character advantage on their skill roll Difficulty Class This check represents the difficulty of the challenge in a very basic way, To pass a DC you must get equal or greater than the DC total, The skill used to beat this DC is usually indicated on the effect causing it or object being interacted with Ranged Attacks You may make ranged attacks the same way you make Melee attacks, you require line of sight, your weapon, and sufficient ammunition. If you exceed the range of your weapon you get a -1 penalty for each hex beyond that range. Trying to use a ranged attack while someone has you in weapons range will allow them to make a free attack against you. Shields Shields will take up an offhand slot and will grant a bonus depending on the type of shield, Spell Action A spell action is using an Arcane, Divine or Channelling ability, the process for each differs but all require a Major Action. Minor Action A minor action requires you to expend a minor action to perform , You can also perform two minor actions in a round by expending your major action to do so '' '' Major Action A major action requires to expend a major action to perform, A major action can be used in combination with a minor action. '' '' Full Action A full action requires you to expend both a minor and major action to perform. '' '' Passive Ability A passive ability is always in effect and requires no actions or effort to maintain. '' '' Triggered Ability A triggered ability is caused by certain conditions specified by the ability itself, It is either mandatory or optional when the conditions are met depending on the ability. Category:Base Rules Category:Combat